fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Magia Gwiezdnych Duchów
Magia Gwiezdnych Duchów (''星霊 魔法 ''Seirei Mahō) to Magia Przedmiotu wykorzystywana przez Magów Gwiezdnych Duchów. Opis Magia w której użytkownik wzywa Gwiezdne Duchy, otwierając bramy za pomocą kluczy. Klucze te podzielone na dwie klasy: bardziej powszechne - Srebrne i rzadsze - Złote. Klucze Gwiezdnych Duchów liczone są w sztukach (łącznie, bez podziału na Złote i Srebrne), a Mag Gwiezdnych Duchów im więcej ma kluczy tym jest bardziej znany. Kontrakt i Reguły Kiedy mag po raz pierwszy otwiera bramę do danego Ducha, musi zawrzeć z nim umowę. Niniejsza umowa składa się przede wszystkich z pytania w jakie dni dany duch może zostać przez maga wezwany. Te bardzo proste zasady, ku zaskoczeniu Happy'ego i Natsu, tworzą bardzo ważną więź pomiędzy Duchem a Wzywającym. Jednakże, w wyjątkowych sytuacjach, np.: podczas walki, umowa ta może zostać zawarta później. Kontrakt zostaje zerwany jeśli Mag zostanie aresztowany, sam uwolni Ducha, bądź umrze. Po przywołaniu Duch pojawia się tuż koło przywołującego, tam gdzie otworzy bramę. Nie można przywołać ducha w dalsze miejsca. Duchy muszą przestrzegać pewnych zasad egzekwowanych przez Króla Gwiezdnych Duchów. Jak na razie jedyną zasadą jaka została przedstawiona w Fairy Tail to to, że Duch nie może zabić swojego Maga. By zamknąć bramę, oboje i Mag i Duch muszą o tym zadecydować. Jednakże niektóre duchy same mogą się thumb|left|Mag musi zawrzeć kontrakt z Duchem...wycofać do Świata Duchów jeśli Mag jest wystarczająco silny. Silniejsze z nich mogą również przyzywać się same, bez ingerowania w to swojego Maga, np.: Loke zazwyczaj sam się pojawia, Virgo zrobiła to raz, a jeśli thumb|...którzy może zostać zerwany, jeśli Mag umrze.zaufanie pomiędzy Przywołującym a Duchem jest duże, nie jest problemem by kontrakt został czasowo zawieszony. A jeśli Duch jest wystarczająco silny a nie ma aktualnie podpisanego kontraktu, może on zostać w świecie ludzi dopóki ma wystarczająco mocy. Moc Duchów może wzrosnąć jeśli ich Mag je trenuje. Klucze Złote Klucze Aquarius Key.png|'Aquarius Wodnik' Virgo Key.png|'Virgo Panna' Taurus Key.png|'Taurus Byk' Scorpio Key.png|'Scorpio Skorpion' Sagittarius Key.png|'Sagittarius Strzelec' Leo key.png|'Leo Lew' Gemini Key.png|'Gemini Bliźnięta' Cancer Key.png|'Cancer Rak' Aries Key.png|'Aries Baran' Capricorn Key.png|'Capricorn Koziorożec' Libra key.png|'Libra Waga' Pisces key.png|'Pisces Para Ryb' Srebrne Klucze Nikora Key.png|'Nikora Mały Pies' Lyra Key.png|'Lira Lira' Crux Key.png|'Crux Południowy Krzyż' Caelum Key.png|'Caelum Rylec' Horologium Key.png|'Horologium Zegar' Polaris Key.png|'Polaris Mała Niedźwiedzica' Deneb Key.png|'Deneb Łabędź' Czarne Klucze Gate of the Snake Charmer.png|'Ophiuchus Wężownik' Zaklęcia * Przywołanie Gwiezdnego Ducha: Mag Gwiezdnych Duchów jest w stanie przywołać Gwiezdnego Ducha z innego wymiaru za pomocą kluczy do bram. Duchy mogą pomoc Magowi w walce, pracach domowych, lub po prostu grać z nimi lub dotrzymywać towarzystwa. * Wymuszone Zamknięcie Bramy: (強制閉門 Kyōsē Hēmon): Wymaga ono porozumienia obu stron. Jednak niektórzy Magowie są w stanie zamknąć bramę nawet bez ingerencji Ducha (Lucy zrobiła tak podczas walki z Sherry Blendi, gdy ta przejęła kontrole na Taurusem). * Wiele Przywołań: Przywoływanie wielu Duchów naraz może być ryzykowne, prowadzi nawet do śmierci. Jednak niektórzy wykazują taką zdolność i nie ponoszą konsekwencji. *'Gwiezdne Fajerwerki': Poprzez obracanie dowolnym kluczem, użytkownik może stworzyć fajerwerki o złotym kolorze.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 41 *'Płatne Przywołanie' (代償召喚術 Daishō Shōkanjutsu): Technika ta pozwala przywołać Króla Gwiezdnych Duchów, który nie posiada klucza, a żeby go przywołać należy spełnić dwa warunki. Pierwszy - należy potrafić przywołać trzy Gwiezdne Duchy na raz - i drugi - złoty klucz musi zostać poświęcony. Aby spełnić ostatni warunek, trzeba mieć wielkie zaufanie do swojego Ducha. Klucz poświęcony, by przyzwać Króla zostanie zniszczony oraz niezdatny do użytku. Mag Gwiezdnych Duchów nie będzie mógł korzystać z mocy Ducha, dopóki nie zdobędzie jego odrodzonego klucza.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 384, Strony 15-28Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 468, Strona 5 *'Telepatia': Duchy mogą komunikować się telepatycznie z ich właścicielem, nie będąc wezwanymi.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 224Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 327 *'Własne Przywołanie': Niektóre Gwiezdne Duchy mogą przekroczyć swoje bramy, bez wiedzy właściciela (np. Loke, Horologium i Virgo). *'Gwiezdne Suknie' (星霊衣, スタードレス, Sutā Doresu): Zaklęcie Magii Gwiezdnych Duchów, które pozwala użytkownikowi wezwać moc Gwiezdnego Ducha do własnego ciała. Objawia się to w postaci sukienki i tatuażu symbolizującego danego Ducha.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 422, Strona 12 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Magia Kategoria:Magia Przedmiotu Kategoria:Magia Przestrzeni